


И даже пружины

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, littledoctor



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 5 lvl: Драбблы [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: У Тони кинк на размер и нездоровое пристрастие к отбойным молоткам. И куда более здоровое — к Стиву.





	И даже пружины

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Even the Bedsprings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/418806) by [queerlyobscure (softestpunk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure). 



> сайз-кинк

Тони тихо стонет, побуждая Стива опуститься на него всем весом, хватает за руки с такой силой, что любому другому было бы больно. Он уже давно и не помышлял о том, чтобы дать кому-то быть сверху, и сейчас ему кажется, он может переломиться в любой момент, потому что Стив и правда просто огромный, везде. В голове проносится мысль, не создал ли его папаша случайно идеальную секс-игрушку, но Тони решает, что это было бы слишком нездорово даже для их семейки.  
  
Матрас под ними скрипит, пружины протестуют против такой тяжести. Тони никогда не слышал, чтобы они скрипели раньше, за исключением того раза, когда решил завалиться спать в костюме, и сейчас даже этот скрип кажется порнографическим. Тони обхватывает Стива ногами, с удовлетворением отмечая, как колени сходятся на узкой талии, он вцепился бы Стиву в плечи, но те слишком широки, и вместо этого Тони хватается за простыни и закрывает глаза, просто чувствуя на себе вес другого человека, вдавливающий в матрас, проникающий в него, и представляет, как его очень неторопливо трахает отбойный молоток.  
  
Не то чтобы ему когда-либо приходило в голову использовать в качестве вибратора отбойный молоток. Он совершенно точно ничего подобного не делал, и уверен на все сто, что Джарвис стер запись.  
  
Несмотря на природную напористость, Стиву не чужда нежность, и он целует шею Тони, и дрочит ему в такт движению. Быть настолько прикрытым чьим-то телом странно — Тони не самый крупный парень, но и не мелкий тоже, к тому же, секс с женщинами гораздо проще сам по себе, да и по габаритам они обычно подходят идеально. Ну или же он их выбирает так, чтобы подходили.  
  
Впрочем, мысль о женщинах остается незаконченной, потому что его накрывает оргазмом, который проносится волной от пяток до макушки, выплескиваясь из члена долгими струями. Тони на секунду замирает, понимая, что кончил слишком быстро, зная, что Стив тоже знает, но мгновение спустя понимает, что все в порядке — Стив просто вынимает, переворачивает его на живот, ставит на четвереньки и вставляет ему снова. Он такой огромный, что почти полностью заслоняет Тони от льющегося в окно света. Стив привычно берет все на себя; не проходит и секунды, как он снова начинает в него долбиться, и — еще одно напоминание о размерах — его вес давит сверху, Тони чувствует себя так, будто оказался под обломками здания (а ему знакомо это ощущение). В голове становится пусто, член снова наливается кровью, стоны делаются еще более бессвязными.  
  
— О Боже мой, Стив, — все, на что его хватает, но, похоже, Стив не возражает недолго побыть его персональным божеством, потому что он просто покрепче перехватывает его за бедра и ускоряет темп, снова напоминая об отбойном молотке, и спустя пару минут у Тони перед глазами вспыхивают звезды.  
  
Стив, кончая, только тихо стонет, но наконец расслабляется, и они валятся набок. Стив притягивает его к себе с той же легкостью, с какой Тони мог бы притянуть к себе тряпичную куклу. Он уже почти спит, когда к его заднице снова прижимается возбужденный член, и хотя он знает, что ускоренная регенерация гарантирует стояки по команде, его собственную реакцию это не объясняет. Он кивает в ответ на эту негласную просьбу, резко охает — натруженные мышцы не в восторге, что их снова используют так скоро, но потом Стив входит до конца, и это становится неважно.  
  
Теперь он трахает его медленно, словно баюкая в руках, и Тони закрывает глаза и просто ловит кайф от того, что о нем заботятся. Неспешный плавный ритм заставляет задуматься, хоть и на секунду, что, может быть, однажды это перестанет быть просто сексом. Может, это уже больше чем секс, и у него всего лишь не было повода произнести волшебные слова.  
  
Но прямо сейчас они крутятся у него в голове.  
  
Тони опасается в любой момент провалиться в сон, но держится и старается дышать неглубоко и не закрывать глаза, чувствуя приближение третьего оргазма, в этот раз медленно разгорающегося внутри. Наверное, это значит, что он способен себя контролировать только когда почти спит, но ему все равно хорошо. К тому времени, когда Тони все-таки кончает, он едва это осознает, просто отмечает, как что-то маленькое, но приятное надорвалось и распустилось внутри него, и только внезапная влага на животе дает понять, что именно. Тони хочет повернуть голову и поцеловать Стива, и пожелать ему спокойной ночи, но тут же засыпает.  
  
Во сне Стив говорит ему, что все хорошо.


End file.
